Impossible Mission
by mg78
Summary: The Paper Sisters and gang took down the British Library. However another country with their library is planning to take Britain's place in world domination by any means necessary. A crack/parody fic.


Title – Impossible Mission

Anime/Manga – R.O.D. The TV Series

Author - Mandygirl78

Category – Action/Adventure, Humor/Parody

Rating – T/PG-13

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters from R.O.D the TV Series, Read or Die, Read or Dream, Inspector Gadget, Mission Impossible (both the movie series and TV series), any members of the GOP, any conspiracy theories, or any questionable religions.

Summary – The British Library is no longer be the top dog, thus a new library service is eager to take their spot of world domination, the American Library Services. In this Alternative Universe, "Dubya" is still a president, in fact he's basically a dictator.

Author's Note – This takes place a few months after my other fanfic "A Birthday Nenene Will Never Forget," so some of the characters from that story will be in this one.

Japanese Terminology:

Sakura – Cherry blossom.

Hanami – Cherry blossom watching.

Yozakura – Hanami at nighttime.

Okama – Effeminate man or drag queen, it this story it means 'drag queen.'

Oneba – The opposite of okama, a butch lesbian or a drag king.

Nyu Dandi – Same as oneba but considered less derogative.

Chibi-ko – Japanese equivalent to 'brat.'

-+-+-

It was a not-so-typical late March Sunday early afternoon at the Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. The reason was Sakura time at the park. Many Japanese and foreigners at the park were doing a favorite Japanese tradition, hanami. The Paper Sisters along with Nenene, Hisame, and Junior were no exception as they were walking down the park looking at the sakuras. Anita and Hisami were holding hands while Maggie and Nenene had their right and left arms around each other's waist respectively. Right behind them were Michelle and Junior.

"Don't you love looking at the sakuras Anita-chan?"

"By myself? Nah, I would rather catch some frogs. But with you, Hisa, always!"

She started to blush a soft pink color and then kissed Anita on the cheek. After that, it was Anita's turn to blush.

"I feel so lucky to have a girl like you."

"Me too!" Hisame said excitedly.

Along the way Junior and Michelle were walking and chatting with each other.

"So I heard that business has picked up, Michelle-chan."

"Yep! It sure did after we brought down the British Library and people found out that we are Paper-users. Also now that I became the unofficial spokesperson and mascot for Sho' Nuff's Chicken and Waffles, I'm instantly recognized all over Tokyo! You'd be surprised how many fanboys asked for my autograph! It's cool being famous because now we get to pick and choose our cases."

"So I guess you girls are staying here in Japan."

"Of course! But it's not because business is booming over here or because of the restaurant. And it's not because we wrecked most of Hong Kong."

"Then why?" Junior asked blankly staring at Michelle's face.

"One word, JIMBO-CHO!" Michelle shouted with all of the air in her lungs. Everybody within a one-mile radius heard her. Junior, and from a good distant Nenene and Maggie, shook their heads in disbelief.

"God, is she from another planet?" Nenene mumbled to herself but Maggie heard her.

"Nene." Maggie said in a soft, teasing, cautious tone.

Junior corrected her, "Actually that's two words Michelle."

"What-ever," she said in her usual perky voice. "There's no place like it on this earth. It's nirvana for book lovers!"

"How often do you go there?"

"Well, it was everyday until Maggie-chan and Anita-chan threatened to cut up my Black Library Card."

"You got the elusive Black Library Card?"

"That's right! The card you can only get by invitation, not even P. Diddy has it! Yomi-chan got one too. I shopped at Jimbo-Cho so often; they hooked me up with a Black Library Card. I get great discounts on books thanks to this card, and it allows me to go to the most exclusive and elusive bookstores in the world including Toto Bookstore and Memorabilia. I never leave home without it!" Michelle said with a huge smile.

"I know Yomiko-san has it, Nancy-san hides it from her at times." Junior responded. Michelle just chuckled when she heard that.

"I can't blame her. Her book shopping habits are worse than mine."

However, when she said the word 'shopping' it reminded her of something else. "Oh, I nearly forgot! Tell your mother that there's a 20% women clothing and accessories sale going on at Mitsukoshi. I knew she would love to hear that since she had her eyes on that navy blue blouse!"

Next to books, the other thing Michelle likes to shop for is clothes, and Nancy is her partner in crime when it comes to shopping for clothes.

"Ok, I will Michelle-san. Well there goes some new videos games for my Wii," Junior said under his breath.

About a few seconds into their walk, a gray squirrel came up to Michelle.

"Awww! Look at how cute the little squirrel is."

"It's just a squirrel, Michelle-san. There are millions of them that are just as cute. There's nothing really special about that one."

"How could you say such a thing? All creatures on this earth are special." Michelle said in her usual perky tone as she petted the squirrel. Amazingly the squirrel didn't bite nor run away from Michelle. Instead, it looked like it was enjoying the attention it received.

"How special is that squirrel from any other squirrels? All it does is run up trees, make squeaky noises and collect nuts. Just another dumb squirrel if you ask me."

The squirrel felt insulted by Junior's comments, so it picked up a pebble and threw it at Junior, hitting him right at his forehead and quickly ran up the tree. Michelle couldn't help but laugh when she saw it. Anita and Hisame saw what happened and they also laughed. Junior got angry and screamed at the squirrel.

"You dumb rodent! I'm gonna come over there and grab you by your nu-"

Before he could complete his sentence Michelle covered his mouth.

"You should know better then to tease other animals, Junior-kun."

"I wish I had recorded that on my cell phone, then I could show it to everybody in school!" Anita said while still laughing.

About a hundred feet away, Nenene and Maggie were walking together peacefully. They were pretty much in their own world not noticing what just happened to Junior. Maggie brought up a recent event that occurred.

"What happened to Drake? Why is he no longer your bodyguard?"

"He told me he got an offer to work for the Secret Service back in America. He will be a bodyguard to the President's wife."

"I thought he liked it here in Japan."

"He does, but the pay is better and he gets to see his daughter more often. Besides, I heard that he's trying to obtain more custody of his daughter."

"So, who's going to be your bodyguard?"

"I only had one particular person in mind," She said as she looked clearly at Maggie. At first Maggie, was going to ask who that person was but before she opened her mouth she realized who that person was.

"Me?"

"Of course you. You're great at protecting people and I know you will protect me better than anyone else," Nenene said to her followed by a seductive wink. Maggie started to blush at that moment.

"Besides Mags, it allows us to spend more time with each other and I really want to spend more time with you," She said as she hugs Maggie softly and laid her chin on her chest while looking at her fondly. Maggie was rather red by now so Nenene got off of her chest and quickly changed the subject, though Nenene secretly enjoyed the teasing.

"Anyway, it's good to get away from the computer and enjoy the wonderful springtime here in Tokyo, don't you think so, Mags?"

"Very much so, Nene."

"But it's better to watch it with the one you adore the most," Nenene said followed with leaning her head on her Maggie's shoulders. It was another one of Nenene playful and flirtatious teases that she does to Maggie. Maggie quickly blushed again when she heard that.

While they were walking, Maggie picked up a sakura from the ground and placed it near the front on Nenene's hair. Now it was Nenene's turn to blush.

"This is for the woman who brought love into my life," Maggie said while a tear rolled down her eye on her right cheek.

"You're so romantic Mags," she responded as Nenene tiptoed up to Maggie's face and kissed her on the cheek where the tear rolled down. Maggie turned red.

"Really?" Maggie asked.

"Very much, my love! I still fondly remember the candlelight Valentine's dinner you set up. You had the dining room set up like a five-star restaurant, with soft music and slow jams to add more romance to the area. And that dinner you made was delicious, filet mignon with Béarnaise sauce and red wine. Then we took a bath together with rose petals in it. And of course how could I forget how you set the bedroom up. There were red roses everywhere and you had the bed with red silk sheets on it. Mmmmm, how our bodies intertwined with the sheets in the middle of the night making passionate love--"

By then, Maggie was as red as Rudolph and sweat was coming down her face. Nenene's face was starting to turn red as she kept playing those vivid memories over and over in her mind.

"Well, I read a few novels of Kallmaker and Radclyffe, that's where I got some of my ideas," Maggie said sheepishly.

Nenene just giggled and turned to Maggie and brought the tall woman's head closer to hers, "Yeah, but it was you who combined their ideas and came up with that romantic night. Don't put yourself down. Now kiss me god dammit!" Maggie gladly obliged to Nenene's command and she leaned in to give Nenene a deep passionate kiss. The kiss went on for a while until a little pipsqueak interrupted it.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Anita said rudely.

Nenene was about to bark back at Anita for her comment but she noticed that Hisami's face was a bright red from watching the two. So instead, she decided to tease back at Anita.

"How could you say something like that to us?" Nenene said in a playful mocking tone. "What we are doing is natural for two people who love each other dearly. You must be a terrible girlfriend, not showing her with all you kisses and affection." Nenene said trying to hide the smirk that she so much wanted to show. Maggie was also trying her best not to show any type of amusement she was getting from the conversation.

Then Anita protested, "But we do cuddle and peck each other from time to time!"

"Peck each other? That's it? This is springtime, chibi-ko. I think at this stage of your relationship your girlfriend want something more than just a peck on the cheek, right Hisame-san?"

Hisame's face was a deep red. She shyly nodded her head in agreement with Nenene. A wicked smile came on Nenene's face as she looked at Anita devilishly.

"Why you…" Anita was about to scream at Nenene but Hisame knew that Anita was about to explode so she quickly grabbed her and kissed her the way she wanted to be kissed. Anita protested at first but eventually she relaxed herself and eased into the kiss. Nenene and Maggie started to giggle and smile as they were kissing but since those two were deep in their own world they didn't hear Nenene or Maggie. After a while, they stopped to collect some air and then Anita said, "Why don't we all sit down." The other three agreed went to two benches that were close by.

The two benches were side by side with each other. A trash can was at the end of the right bench. Nenene and Maggie sat at the left bench while Hisame and Anita sat at the right one. Michelle and Junior were nearby but they weren't sitting, they were playing with the animals. And no, no other animals tried to harm Junior. Both couples began their smooching and embracing immediately, however after a while they heard some noise near the trash can. They ignored it but Michelle didn't so she went by the trash can and pulled off the top part of it. A head of a brown-haired middle-aged man appeared. He had a receding hairline and his moustache was as thick as a walrus', he also looked a bit pudgy.

"Who the hell are you?" Anita said bluntly as she was angry that he interrupted her moment with Hisami.

"Ahem, sorry if I interrupted you from your quality time but I have something important to address to you Paper Sisters. I'm Chief Quimby, formerly of the Metro Police Department now with the Tokyo Police Department, Shinjuku Prescient and I came here to give you an important letter," He said with his American accent. He tried to get the letter but due to the fact that he was nearly too big for the trash can he couldn't move his arms. The girls were looking at him while he was struggling to move his arms. Eventually a pigeon came holding a piece of paper with its feet. The girls and Chief Quimby immediately recognized the pigeon.

"It's John Woo," Anita said.

"Thanks for bringing the letter John." Chief Quimby said but he forgot to call his name respectfully so the pigeon pecked him on his head.

"OUCH! What's the matter with you?" Not much he could do to block it since he couldn't move his arms.

"You're supposed to call him Woo-san, Chief Quimby," Maggie said knowing by her own experience dealing with the pigeon.

"I forgot, thanks Maggie," He said, forgetting the honorifics but Maggie didn't bother.

"You know our names?"

"I sure do, you girls are world famous now after what you did to British Library. Now we need you to do an equally big job. Woo-san, can you hand them the letter?" John Woo obliged and gave Michelle the letter. She then proceeds to read the letter.

"The American Library Services, also known as ALS, is trying to pick up where the British Library left off in world domination. Laura the Librarian is head of the ALS. There are rumors that she is looking for six rare books which contain the powers to make her immortal. You mission, should you choose to accept it, is to infiltrate ALS and destroy it at all cost. You will receive further information at Toto Bookstore and Memorabilia. These messages will self destruct in thirty seconds."

Anita then asked, "Let's have a sisters vote. Who wants to take this assignment?" Anita raised her hand but Maggie brought up something. "What about the yozakura parties that will be going on here? I don't want to miss those that are hosted by the okamas and onabes, their parties are the best." Ever since Maggie started her relationship with Nenene she has been socializing a bit. She eventually found a group of "nyu dandies" in Shinjuku Ni-chome to hang with.

Michelle said, "You know I like their party too! Don't worry, we'll be done before the parties. Now, who wants to take this assignment?" All three sisters raised their hands, especially Maggie who raised them up reluctantly.

"Well that settles it. O-kay Chief, we will take care of ALS," She said as she crumble up the paper and threw it in the trashcan. Realizing that it would explode, everybody ran away from the can as far as they can. John Woo flew as far as he could. Unfortunately for Chief Quimby, he couldn't move one bit.

"Hey, can someone help me here… I'm stuck here… Please someone, please… BOOM!"

Somehow after all the explosions he went through with Inspector Gadget and now this one, he still lived. Chief Quimby looked like a mess. His clothes were in rags and he had burnt marks all over his body.

"UGH… I would rather deal with an incompetent inspector and a talking dog then to deal with three nutty girls and a stupid bird with an attitude."

John Woo heard that and landed on Quimby's head. Then he started to peck on Quimby's forehead again.

"OUCH, I'm sorry I'll take it back! OUCH! OUCH!"

***


End file.
